Why Can't I Go Back?
by gamecube professional
Summary: Set in Assault, a disastrous mission has proved to be traumatizing Fox to the point of ultimate sacrifice. Would you wish to go back in time?


I was scared of this happening.

When she first joined the team, I was just lost in my own world.

She was just so beautiful, and it appeared to look like she just didn't know the risks of taking flight as a mercenary.

"_My sensors are picking up an increase in Fox's temperature," ROB's familiar voice rang out through the control room. "Are you okay, Fox?"_

_The Star Fox team laughed at this remark as Falco playfully hit Fox on the arm._

"_I'm gonna be just fine," Fox said, running a hand through his fur, as he and Krystal exchanged glances._

After what happened in the last few days, I doubt if I'll ever feel fine again. This journey began one year ago with a casual conversation that should have been a hard one. It was her lift-off point.

_Fox was busy in the control room, after receiving much needed recuperation from the mission in Sauria. The rest of the crew ascended the steps, and approached Fox._

"_Hey Fox," Slippy said concernedly. "Krystal has been having a talk with us, and-_

"_Yeah, sure." Fox mumbled, not really paying attention._

"Fox._" Slippy's voice rang out, "She wants to join the team."_

"_Sure, we'll go for it." Fox's voice was sounding like an old toad that had lost all sense of purpose._

"_Hey, Fox." A soft voice called into the control room, making Fox's neck fur stand on end. He turned around on his chair._

"_I've been thinking about this for a while," Krystal said slowly._

So why hadn't I?

"… _and I wish to join the Star Fox team." Krystal announced, before moving on._

"_You had saved my life when I was in danger of losing it, and I wish to repay that same debt."_

And a bloody good deal I had done, too.

"_So," Krystal finished, taking in a deep breath, "may I join?"_

"_Yes, Krystal," Fox said without hesitation, "you may join." He held out his hand, and Krystal took it, shaking hands._

* * *

It's these things in life that have you wondering, 'why can't I go back and fix what I had broke?' It's like those moments when you place your paw into some ugly thing, or you play a game and cause the other team to win. You just keep wondering about the different 'what ifs?' in your life. What would happen if you just used your eyes and see what you were going to put your paw into? What if you put your foot in the exact spot to block an attack?

And now, my question is: Why didn't I just spend more time thinking about this decision of inducting Krystal into the team?

This decision was the greatest one I had ever done so far. And it probably would stay that way 'till I die.

Little kids think our job is easy.

_One year later, Andrew Oikonny planned a rebellion to the Cornerian Army. Oikonny suddenly pulled a stunt with his stealth squadrons, turning the tide quickly._

Little kids say, "The Star Fox team can do anything."

_The Star Fox team ran through the corridor towards the hangar, where their Arwings were parked. One by one, the four pilots, Fox, Krystal, Falco and Slippy jumped into their ships and prepared for takeoff._

They say, "It's so easy for Team Star Fox to win! One laser burst and it's all over!"

"_Lift lock released."_

_The lock down weight upon the Arwings released, and the hangar filled with a reddish glare._

But how many times could you say you've been on a real mission with a band of mercenaries?

_Peppy was giving his pep talk:_

"_The outcome of this battle hangs on you, team."_

I was nervous, although I had done this so many times. The little kids you see talking about us, well… they're wrong.

"_Are you all ready?"_

It's not easy being a mercenary. It's hell.

"_Launch all ships!"_

* * *

The real trouble started when we finally broke through the defences on Fortuna; giving a dead giveaway that Oikonny was hiding somewhere here.

"_Here we go!" Krystal's voice rang out through the intercom. Fox could see her Arwing weaving through buildings, chasing two starfighters, oblivious to the fact that another fighter was positioned right behind her._

"_Krystal! Do a loop!" Fox commanded._

_Krystal rose high, while Fox blasted the fighters, blowing wreckage every which way._

"_Hey! Those were mine!" Krystal called playfully, as Fox laughed it up._

_Double doors opened, revealing Oikonny's flagship, just passing by._

"_There he is! It's Oikonny!" Krystal's voice rang out, her thrusters speeding up to the ship._

"_You got nowhere to run to Oikonny!" Fox's ship, also boosting, ran alongside the flagship._

"_Bleargh!" Oikonny swore, suddenly doing a one-eighty turn, careening in front of Fox._

_Fox plummeted, positioning himself under the ship, then did a wide U-turn, back to his team, turning to face Oikonny._

_Suddenly, his flagship was changing, presumably into something more fearsome…_

I had known something very fishy was going on. This wasn't Oikonny's style. Whenever he attacked he usually jetted away when the tides were against him. But now when I think about it… I'm glad I had killed him when I had the chance.

_The transformations ended, and in the flagship's place was a robot version of Andross, only with the head of Oikonny on it instead._

I nearly lost my composure when I first saw that. Memories flashed by me like a filmstrip, playing memorials of my youth.

When my father died, it was because of Andross, Oikonny's evil uncle. But the painful truth is, I'm not even sure Dad's really dead. Ah… there I go again with the 'what ifs?'

_A fist swung out at Fox's ship; Fox evaded by mere metres. Next a fist swung out at Falco, however he barrel-rolled past it easily._

"_An Andross wannabe, eh?" Falco jeered._

"_You'll regret those words!" Oikonny shot back, literally with his two fists. Falco banked his ship, cleanly avoiding both hands, screaming towards him with hands outstretched._

"_You really think you can win, don't you, Oikonny?" Fox taunted, avoiding a missile barrage."_

"_I think it's time to wound your pride, McCloud!" A fist swung out, and missed Fox by a wide arc. As Fox was about to taunt his targeting skill, a great crash was heard as wreckage collided into a mossy rock wall, falling without grace to the rocky terrain below in a flaming mess.  
_

* * *

"In other news, the funeral for Star Fox team member, Kry-"

_Click. _

"The service for the tragic death of Star Fox member Krystal on Fort-"

_Click. _

"The tragedy that occurred on Fortuna a week ago has been accounted for in a funeral serv-"

_Click. _

The reminders of that tragedy of a mission keep ringing through my head whenever I want to watch the current news on a TV channel. General Pepper had forced the news reporters to keep quiet about most of the details on what happened after her death. Just like Andross, I wanted Oikonny to go out with a big bang.

* * *

_Oikonny was laughing maniacally as tears gushed out of Fox's eyes like the tears of two waterfalls with the spirit of a deceased person. Shock was replaced by rage, and before Fox knew it, he was flying full-force toward Oikonny. _

_ "Aw… is the little pup gonna avenge her?" Oikonny taunted in a mock-baby voice, preparing to let fly a fist. _

_ Fox had lost all sense of direction, he was sending lasers all over the place in his blind rage. Some bursts managed to find their target, effectively disabling one of the hands. _

_ "Little pup's gonna die!" Oikonny yelled in a menacing tone, sending his remaining fist at him. _

_ Fox barrel rolled past the fist, shot down another missile barrage aiming toward him, and spied a vent underneath Oikonny's 'head.' _

_ Falco and Slippy were dealing with Oikonny's remaining fist. _

_ "Slippy, bait it!" Falco commanded. Slippy flew right in front of the fist, and it opened, fingers outstretched towards the ship. Slippy immediately boosted away, allowing Falco to blast the gem in the middle of the hand, shooting it down. _

_Fox locked onto the vent, and fired not one, but all five of his smart bombs. One by one they collided, explosions rocking the flagship. Oikonny's cockpit was ringing with emergency sirens. _

_ "So you think you've contented yourself, eh?" Oikonny called. "By killing me, you think your little co-pilot will be reborn, huh? No. You've sunk, McCloud! I have taken two lives today, just as you will have mine. So go ahead, blow me up, lock me up, or even kill; but it still stands, McCloud: she's dead. I know you will be broken by this time, and I hope that I see you in fiery hell." _

_ Those words cut through like an icy bullet through the heart. Fox lost control, and blew up the smart bomb still remaining. _

_ "Evacuate!" Fox screamed, his thrusters at maximum velocity, and his tears still streaming through his eyes… _

_

* * *

_  
The Star Fox team had been broken. I was consistently blaming myself for the death, that even my friends had shunned me away. I guess there's only one thing to do now.

I reached into my drawer and grabbed a dagger.

If there was only one way to see her again, I guess this is it.

I smiled as I raised the blade.


End file.
